Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
A system has been proposed which applies a gesture operation technology detecting a finger of a user by using a visible light camera, an infrared camera, or a three-dimensional distance sensor, for example, for controlling an apparatus in accordance with a motion and position of the finger. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-203174 discloses a system in which a projector displays, on a target, an image showing a part where a finger of a user is performing a selection operation in accordance with the three-dimensional coordinates of the finger measured by using a stereo camera. Thus, the user can operate a user interface image displayed by the projector.
However, in a case where three-dimensional coordinates of a finger of a user are detected by using a visible light camera, an infrared camera, a three-dimensional distance sensor or the like, there is a limit to the precision of the detected three-dimensional position. This may disadvantageously cause determination of a part that is not touched by a user as being touched, resulting in a user's unintentional operation on a user interface screen even when the user intends to perform a more detail touch operation on the user interface screen.
The present invention provides a technology which detects, with high precision, a touch operation performed by a user.